


Heads up

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [643]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Sad, protect him or I'm fighting you Monaco
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il y aurait-il eu pire moment pour ruiner cette chaîne sans défaite ?Probablement pas.
Relationships: Aurélien Tchouameni & Niko Kovač & Youssouf Fofana
Series: FootballShot [643]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Heads up

Heads up

Aurélien n’a pas confiance. En fait, il devrait, mais c’est différent du temps qu’ils passent sur le terrain ou à l’entraînement. Youssouf est un confrère, mais en dehors du football, il ne cherche pas vraiment à le suivre dans toutes ses idées foireuses, parce qu’il essaie d’être raisonnable et mature. Alors l’entendre dire qu’il compte sur lui pour réconforter le coach ? Non, il ne veut pas prendre part à ça. Les deuils sont toujours quelque chose de compliqué, et même si Youssouf est un bon gars, ce n’est pas parce qu’il a entendu ce qu’Axel a dit en ressortant de la conférence de presse, qu’il doit prendre en main des responsabilités aussi hasardeuse. Mais même s’il souhaite laisser le coach tranquille, lui laisser le temps de remettre en place sa carapace, il n’est pas Youssouf. Et il doit gérer cet idiot, même si ça veut dire ne pas respecter ses propres principes.

Il sait que Youssouf est quelqu’un de plus tactile que lui, un gars qui aime le contact, mais ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il doit s’affirmer comme un gars de confiance dans l’équipe, en tout cas pas comme ça. C’est trop tôt pour espérer un sourire de joie du coach, il sait qu’il a besoin de temps et que jouer demain ne pourra que lui faire du mal, mais il ne fait pas les règles, malheureusement. Alors entendre Youssouf dire qu’il compte passer la nuit avec lui pour l’aider, en lui proposant aussi, non, Aurélien ne croit pas une seconde à une réussite. Mais après avoir essayé de le raisonner, il sait qu’il n’a pas d’autres choix que d’être un médiateur pour l’autre milieu de terrain. Ils ne doivent pas faire l’inverse de ce à quoi ils pensaient, hors de questions de blesser le coach un peu plus, le voir pleurer par les médias était de trop. Rien qu’à l’entraînement et à l’aéroport, Aurélien a pu sentir que tout n’allait pas aussi bien que d’habitude… C’est pourquoi il n’a pas spécialement envie de lui prendre une part de son silence, il sait à quel point la solitude peut faire du bien pour se remettre d’un drame.

Et même s’il ne croit pas une seconde que Youssouf sache vraiment ce qu’il fait, il le suit quand même jusqu’à la chambre du coach, ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut, mais il veut éviter que quelque chose de problématique ne se passe. Aurélien sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine quand il voit la mauvaise mine de Niko, ils ne devraient pas faire ça, ils ne sont même pas là pour parler de tactique ou de gestion du milieu. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir retenir Youssouf et le ramener dans sa chambre, mais il sait que c’est trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Aurélien se sent mal à l’aise quand Youssouf lui explique qu’ils veulent être là pour lui, pour l’aider à se réparer en vue du match du lendemain. Le petit geste de la tête de Niko veut tout dire : Ils n’ont rien à faire là, il veut juste être seul.

Malheureusement, Youssouf est un idiot. La porte est refermée, mais ils sont toujours dans la chambre, et leur coach a l’air tout sauf heureux de toujours les voir là. Aurélien voit ses poings resserrés, tremblotant légèrement alors que son souffle s’accélère. Pas bon du tout de le voir comme ça, putain Youssouf… Il décide de prendre les choses en main quand il sent que tout peut mal tourner en une seconde, il se retrouve avec le visage de Niko contre son épaule, des doigts tremblotant s’accrochant à sa veste. Il tapote son dos en essayant de ne pas mordre sa lèvre, entendant malheureusement les petits couinements et essoufflements. Merci Youssouf…

_______________________________________________

Niko déteste savoir qu’il n’est pas seul dans son lit, et que ce sont ses joueurs. Quelle honte. Ils ne peuvent pas tous les trois jouer un match important le soir-même quand il n’arrive pas à leur empêcher de rejoindre son lit pour le réconforter. C’est stupide, tout simplement stupide. Il se redresse en essayant de ne pas les réveiller, il a besoin de temps pour comprendre tout ce qu’il se passe. Ses yeux piquent encore de la veille. Il a pleuré devant ses joueurs. Encore. Niko se sent entièrement honteux d’être aussi faible devant eux, devant tout le monde. Il a besoin de tout sauf d’eux pour le moment… Il avale la boule dans sa gorge en se souvenant de moments paisibles près de Zlatko. Non non non, rien de pire ne peut lui arriver que ça. Il doit rester fort, au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il soit de nouveau seul cette nuit.

Ce n’est pas la main de Youssouf sur son bras qui le fait presque craquer, c’est sa chaleur étrangement réconfortante qui l’empêche de voir correctement entre ses larmes. Putain, il doit être plus fort, pleurer une nouvelle fois devant eux n’est pas acceptable… Ils sont comme ses propres gamins, il n’a plus envie de se ridiculiser devant eux, même s’il a besoin de s’en remettre. C’est louable de leur part, mais beaucoup trop tôt…

____________________________________________

Youssouf a détesté jouer ce match, pas de mot supplémentaire, merci et aurevoir Strasbourg. Il ne comptait pas retourner dans la chambre du coach cette nuit, mais avec la défaite (la première de cette année, il n’y a pas pire moment et ça lui fait vraiment mal) il sait que le coach a besoin de quelqu’un d’autre que ses doutes et ses remords. Aurélien ne veut plus entendre parler de lui pour le moment, et il peut le comprendre, alors c’est tout seul qu’il préfère se rendre dans la chambre de leur entraîneur. Il ne sait pas si c’est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais il ne veut plus le laisser seul pour le moment, vu tout ce qui doit se passer dans son esprit. Il passe la porte avec un soupçon d’angoisse, avant de sentir une réelle tristesse s’emparer de lui en le voyant comme ça, tremblant sous une mince veste, ses mains cachant difficilement son visage qu’il imagine couvert de larmes. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge alors qu’il s’approche pour le tenir contre lui, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas être brusque.

Youssouf n’est pas sûr de savoir quoi dire, alors il préfère garder ce silence entre eux, ses mains faisant juste de leur mieux pour que Niko se sente mieux près de lui. Ce n’est pas facile pour lui et il ne peut pas imaginer à quel point il va avoir besoin de temps, mais il est là, il ne part nulle part et sera là pour lui jusqu’à ce qu’il aille mieux. C’est une question de temps, et ça ne le dérange pas de le tenir entre ses bras aussi longtemps que ses muscles le permettront.


End file.
